


What Lies Within Lies Between

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: After being missing for three months, Jon and Trip are finally reunited with Enterprise, their relationship changed forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positivity, nothing. CBS does. So I’m not making any money out of it, I’m just taking my favourite people for a spin around the universe...
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is my Christmas gift to Aquarius, assigned to me at The Delphic Expanse.
> 
> Three things she wanted: 1. Cool Vulcan Mojo (TM). 2. A complex, grown-up, steamy, canon-friendly love triangle between Archer, T'Pol, and Trip, and, 3. YOU pick which two of the three (or all three) are endgame! (Yes, either het or slash, or AT&T.)
> 
> Three things she didn’t want: 1. Angst is okay to a point, but don't push it into melodrama. 2. Dismissive or cruel treatment of the odd man/woman out if a couple is endgame, and, 3. Pon farr as a plot device.
> 
> Her prompt: fire
> 
> Well, I hope I’ve achieved just that, so here ya go.
> 
> Merry Christmas to a wonderful lady!
> 
> Oh, this is set after Terra Prime and before TATV...
> 
> Thank you, Kathy Rose, for beta’ring this story for me, and making it all the better. You are a LEGEND!
> 
> * * *

T'Pol crouched low in the bushes, watching the two men walk along the quiet path. Of all the scenarios she had conjured up in the time they had been missing, she had never considered this possibility. She raised her communicator to her lips. â€œEnterprise, lock onto their bio signs and transport them up.â€  
While she waited for confirmation that they had arrived safely back on Enterprise, Tâ€™Pol kept a watchful eye on her surroundings, ensuring that the two men were transported without incident. As they de-materialized, she contemplated the situation. She was curious as to what had occurred that had resulted in the captain and commanderâ€”  
 _â€œEnterprise to Commander Tâ€™Pol. We have them.â€_  
She put her thoughts on hold. â€œVery well. Iâ€™m ready to transport.â€  
With the familiar tingle of the beam, Tâ€™Pol sighed. She would have her answers soon.  
The sound of yelling greeted her as she arrived back on the Enterprise. She quickly analyzed the scene.  
The captain and commander stood in the middle of the transporter room, hand in hand, side by side, screaming at Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. The lieutenant, for his part, had one hand on his weapon holstered on his hip, the other held out toward the two men in a placating manner.  
Tâ€™Pol stepped off the transporter pad. â€œWhat is going on?â€ she asked over the din, keeping a wary eye on her two colleagues.  
â€œThey donâ€™t know where they are,â€ Malcolm answered. He cast a glance at her, his eyes dark with concern. â€œThey appear to have no memory of us.â€  
Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œI suspected as much.â€  
â€œWho are you? What do you want?â€ the captain shouted.  
Tâ€™Pol walked slowly toward them. â€œI am Commander Tâ€™Pol, Captain, and you are on Enterprise.â€  
â€œCaptain? Enterprise? What are you talking about?â€ Jon demanded.  
Tâ€™Pol stopped within a meter of the two confused men, careful not to invade their space. â€œYou are Captain Jonathan Archer,â€ she said, then turned to the other man. â€œAnd you are Commander Charles Tucker the Third, a starship engineer. You both serve on the Starfleet vessel Enterprise.â€  
Jon backed away, pulling Trip along with him. â€œI donâ€™t know what youâ€™re talking about, lady,â€ he growled. â€œMy name is Jon Archer. You got that much right,â€ he said, pulling Trip closer to him. â€œBut I know nothing about any Enterprise.â€ He turned to his companion. â€œAnd this is my husband, Trip Archer.â€  
Malcolm raised his eyebrows. â€œHusband?â€  
Trip glared at Malcolm. â€œYeah, husband,â€ he snarled. His faced darkened. â€œAnd you just keep away from us,â€ he hissed.  
Suddenly the two men bolted, running in the direction of the corridor. Malcolm ran after the captain, while Tâ€™Pol went after the engineer. She tackled Trip, taking him to the deck plating, and with an unsettling sense of regret, raised her hand and pinched the nerve on his neck. He went limp instantly.  
Ensuring he was still breathing, Tâ€™Pol looked up to see Malcolm still struggling with the captain. She quickly rose to her feet and ran to help. â€œLieutenant.â€  
Malcolm moved aside, giving Tâ€™Pol access, and within seconds the captain also went limp.  
Malcolm moved off the captain and sat heavily on the deck. He stared at the unmoving forms of his friends. â€œWell, that was interesting,â€ he said, looking up at her. â€œMarried?â€  
Tâ€™Pol understood his confusion; she was also bewildered by the outcome. She sought to calm herself with logic. â€œTo consider oneself a spouse does not always mean there has been a marriage, even among humans. Iâ€™m sure we will learn more once they have their memories back,â€ she said, walking over to the commander. She crouched beside him and gently brushed her fingers through his hair. â€œIs the doctor prepared?â€  
Reed got to his feet. â€œAye, Commander.â€  
She stood. â€œLet's get them to sickbay.â€  



	2. Chapter 2

â€œIâ€™ve sedated them for now,â€ Doctor Phlox advised as he studied his initial scans.  
â€œWhatâ€™s wrong with them?â€ Malcolm asked from where he was standing out of the way.  
Phlox scrutinized the monitors above the biobeds. â€œIt appears that their prefrontal cortices have been altered somehow which, in effect, has wiped their memories of the past and replaced them with false ones.â€  
Tâ€™Pol walked over to the screen. â€œCan you determine how?â€ she asked as she stared at the images.  
Phlox shook his head. â€œUnfortunately, no. Iâ€™ll have to run more tests, but for the moment.â€ He gazed at his two unconscious patients. â€œOnly the captain and commander know what happened to them, and until they get their memories back, we will have to tread lightly.â€ He looked at Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt would be wise to not confront them at this stage.â€  
Tâ€™Pol turned toward the doctor. â€œFor what reason?â€  
â€œFrom what I witnessed of their behavior earlier, forcing anything from them could prove to be detrimental, perhaps even damaging to their mental health.â€  
Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œThen what do you suggest?â€  
â€œAfter Iâ€™ve run a few more scans, I believe it would be beneficial if they are returned to the captainâ€™s quarters before they wake.â€  
â€œWhy there?â€ Malcolm asked as he came up beside them.  
â€œThey believe they are married. If they wake up here, or in separate quarters, the panic and alarm could be overwhelming.â€  
â€œHow will you observe their medical needs?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked.  
â€œIâ€™ll place a monitor on each of them. That way Iâ€™ll be able to keep an eye on their progress.â€  
â€œVery well, Doctor,â€ Tâ€™Pol acknowledged, then turned to Malcolm. â€œPlease arrange for security to be placed outside the captainâ€™s quarters. Once Phlox has finished his tests here, then the captain and commander can be transferred.â€  
She turned back to Phlox. â€œHow long will the sedative last?â€  
â€œThey should be coming around in approximately four hours.â€  
Tâ€™Pol bowed slightly. â€œI will check back with you then.â€  
Phlox, gentle in his nature, ached for Tâ€™Pol as she gazed at the comatose commander. He understood the nature of their relationship, even if she didnâ€™t, and could only hope that he could find a treatment that would return the two men's memories quickly.  
â€œIâ€™ll keep you updated,â€ he said with a gentle smile.

* * *

_As I stare at his sleeping form, I reach out my hand and run my fingers through his hair. He smiles._  
â€˜Whatchya doing?â€™ he says sleepily.  
â€œJust admiring the view,â€ I tell him.  
He chuckles. I love his laugh, so full of life.  
â€œWhat are we going to do for our anniversary today?â€ I ask him, but I know whatâ€™s coming.  
He opens his eyes and cocks an eyebrow. â€œWhat anniversary would that be?â€  
I gently smack his bare behind. â€œWhy do you do this every year?â€  
â€œDo what?â€ he asks, all full of innocence, but he knows.  
I roll him onto his back and lay on top of him. I take hold of his hands and pin them above his head. â€œSay it!â€ I demand, playfully.  
He attempts to break my hold, but I grip him tighter. â€œSay it,â€ I repeat.  
He tries to lift up to kiss me, but I pull my head away. â€œUh-uh...not until you say it.â€  
He laughs, and before I know it, heâ€™s taken control by wrapping his legs around my waist and flips me onto my back. I try to keep my lips away from his, but heâ€™s too quick. He dips his head and captures my mouth, kissing me hard.  
My pulse throbs against my throat as the taste of his lips, his mouth, his tongue, sends bolts of lightning through my body. His touch still ignites a fire in my belly even after all these years. I could never tire of this.  
Our breaths are ragged when he pulls away, and I keep my eyes closed, letting the memory of his taste linger.  
â€œHappy seventh anniversary, husband,â€ he says, laughing.  
I wrap my arms around him, trying to meld the two of us together. I want to get inside his soul. â€œI love you,â€ I whisper, gazing into my husbandâ€™s beautiful blue eyes. I shudder when I realize how lost I would be without him. â€œDonâ€™t ever leave me, Trip,â€ I say quietly.  
His eyes sparkle as he gently wipes away a stray hair that has fallen across my forehead. â€œNever,â€ he promises and pulls me in for a soul-stealing kiss.  
I tighten my hold as we keep up our passionate kiss, then without warning I roll him onto his back.  
My heart pounds as our bodies come together, and I feel his heart beat in time with my own. I inhale his scent as his warm breath - as familiar to me as a summer breeze - tickles my neck. â€œSeven years,â€ I sigh contently, gazing down at him.  
He cocks an eyebrow. â€œI think we both know what weâ€™re doing today.â€  
I smile, dip my head down, and cover his lips. I groan when his tongue comes to meet mine. Weâ€™ve danced this dance a thousand times, but I never tire of it; he always takes my breath away.  
He moans and grabs at my hair, sending waves of excitement racing through my body when he pulls me closer, drawing my tongue deeper. The feel of his fingers digging deeper into my back, the touch of his arousal rubbing against my stomach, sends fire though my body. I groan and rock gently.  
â€œI need to be inside you,â€ I tell him breathlessly.  
â€œAnd I need you to be inside me,â€ he says, wrapping his knees around my waist.  
I donâ€™t hesitate, and slowly enter until he is a part of me and I him. I keep my eyes connected with his as I begin to rock gently.  
Trip smiles. â€œI love this part,â€ he says with a wink.  
I chuckle. â€œWhat? You donâ€™t like my kisses?â€  
He reaches up to pull my head down for another toe-curling kiss.  
I moan and jerk my hips when the familiar taste and feel of his tongue seeks out mine.  
With our bodies joined together in perfect harmony, I increase my movements so that they take me further and further into his warmth.  
â€œPhlox to Commander Tâ€™Pol...â€  
 _Excitement builds in my veins as I increase my pace._  
â€œGo ahead...â€  
 _Heat builds in my body._  
â€œThey are waking...â€  
 _Tripâ€™s fingers dig deeper into my back as I hit his sweet spot over and over again. His groans of enjoyment singing in my ears; his sweat-covered body in sync with mine, sends my blood racing through my veins 'til it reaches its destination._  
â€œI will be there shortly...â€  
 _Tripâ€™s body comes to meet mine one last time as I push hard and deep. I feel him clench and call out my name as he comes in a passionate rush. I follow not far behind..._  
â€œItâ€™s all right, Porthos...â€  
 _I kiss Trip deeply, passionately, before I collapse onto to his body, breathing heavily, in a wasted heap of pleasure._  
As I remain deeply buried in my husband and try to catch my breath, I am aware that something isnâ€™t right. I lift my head when something stings my neck...  
Jonâ€™s eyes flew open, and he bolted upright from the mattress. His heart beat faster as, confused, he looked around the room. Nothing was familiar to him. No trees, no sun shining its light in. All he could see were stars streaming past a window in an unknown sky.  
Finally his attention was drawn to an intruder in the room.  
Jon shook Trip hard. â€œTrip, wake up!â€  
â€œItâ€™s all right, Captain,â€ the stranger said.  
â€œWho are you?â€ he demanded as he kept trying to wake his husband.  
The stranger came closer. â€œIâ€™m Doctor Phlox, Captain, and you are quite safe,â€ he said.  
The sleepy voice of Trip drew Jonâ€™s attention. â€œWhatâ€™s going on?â€  
Jon pulled on Tripâ€™s arm. â€œGet up, Trip. We have to get out of here.â€  
The stranger held out his hand. â€œCaptain, please stay calm.â€  
Trip spun onto his back and stared at the strange alien. â€œJon?â€  
Jon grabbed Tripâ€™s arm as he climbed off the bed. â€œCome on. We're getting out of here.â€  
The stranger stood in their way. â€œIâ€™m afraid thatâ€™s not possible, Captain,â€ he said, pointing to the door. â€œSecurity is posted outside, and they have orders to keep you here.â€  
Jon took an angry step forward. â€œYouâ€™re holding us against our will. I demand that you return us to our home.â€  
In response, Phlox took a cautious step toward the agitated pair. â€œYou are home, Captain,â€ he said gently.  
Jon eyed the man warily. â€œWhat do you mean? And why do you keep calling me 'Captain'?â€  
Phlox took another step forward. â€œBecause that is your title as well as your rank. Jonathan Archer, captain of the Starfleet vessel Enterprise.â€ He turned to Trip. â€œAnd you are Commander Charles Tucker, her chief engineer.â€ He moved slowly toward them. â€œYou have been missing from Enterprise for three months.â€  
â€œWaddya mean missing?â€ Trip snarled.  
Phlox tilted his head to the side. â€œExactly that. You went missing during your vacation three months ago.â€ He stared at Jon. â€œPlease, Captain, I know that you are skeptical,â€ he said, holding out his hand. â€œBut Iâ€™d like to show you something to prove to you that Iâ€™m telling you the truth.â€ Phlox walked over to the desk and switched on the monitor.  
Jon and Trip inched closer, still unsure.  
â€œThis is a record of your life,â€ he said, stepping away. â€œIt contains everything from pictures to personal logs.â€  
Phlox kept backing away until he was near the door â€œIâ€™ll leave you to it,â€ he said as he pressed the door control.  
But neither man seemed to hear him; their eyes were glued to the photos, log entries, and personal letters, which all appeared on the screen.  
Jon looked at Trip in disbelief when a photo of the two of them, dressed in uniform, appeared.  
â€œHow can that be?â€ Trip whispered.

* * *

Phlox wasnâ€™t surprised to see Tâ€™Pol standing outside the door when he exited. â€œCommander,â€ he acknowledged with a slight nod.  
â€œHow are they?â€ she enquired.  
Phlox shrugged. â€œUnderstandably confused.â€  
Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œAm I able to see them?â€ she asked as she started for the door.  
Phlox held his hand out, halting her. â€œNot at this stage.â€ He smiled sadly as Tâ€™Polâ€™s dark eyes stared at the barrier between her and Trip.  
â€œThey still do not have their memories back,â€ she said quietly, then looked at the doctor. â€œYou used the antidote?â€  
â€œYes,â€ he said, â€œbut it will take time for it to work. I have left them to browse through their Starfleet logs to try to prompt their memories.â€  
She looked once more at the door. â€œSo their memories will return?â€  
Phlox shrugged. â€œEventually.â€ He studied Tâ€™Pol for a moment and frowned. â€œYou must be prepared for when they do get their memories back.â€  
Tâ€™Pol turned back to him. â€œIn what way?â€  
â€œThe relationship has changed between the captain and Mister Tucker. For three months, they believed they were married. They will still have feelings for each other.â€  
Tâ€™Pol straightened. â€œHow can you be so sure?â€  
â€œI studied the chemical that was used on them.â€  
â€œAnd?â€ she prompted.  
â€œThough their memories may have been altered, their emotions werenâ€™t.â€  
Phlox watched as T'Pol processed this information, the barest flicker of emotion crossing her face. She was doing an admirable job of controlling her surprise, but as she was Vulcan, he expected no less. That didn't mean he was unsympathetic to her situation, however.  
â€œSo they have had feelings for each other in the past,â€ she said dully.  
He felt a rush of compassion for her. â€œI would speculate that they have, but neither man recognized that the feelings they had for each other was love, and not just friendship.â€  
Tâ€™Pol seemed to shrink inside herself. â€œThen I shall step aside,â€ she said.  
Phlox, seeing the hurt in her eyes, was moved to put a hand on her arm, despite the well-known Vulcan aversion to touching. â€œTâ€™Pol, you and the commander have a shared history, a bond. This wonâ€™t be easy for you.â€  
â€œI appreciate your concern, Phlox.â€  
â€œI believe you should take your time before making any type of decision.â€  
â€œWhat would you suggest?â€  
â€œPerhaps, when things settle, you could consider joining their partnership?â€  
T'Pol stared at him as if he had lost his mind. â€œVulcans do not practice polygamy,â€ she said tersely.  
â€œDenobulans have from the beginning of their history. Even humans have been known to join in a triad.â€  
Tâ€™Pol turned away and walked toward the turbolift.  
â€œJust consider what I said,â€ Phlox called out to her.  



	3. Chapter 3

Tripâ€™s hand hovered over the door control. He wasnâ€™t sure if he should answer the door, wasnâ€™t sure that he was ready to talk to anyone other than Jon or the doctor.

He had come to these quarters, his apparently, at the urging of the doctor. Phlox seemed to believe that being here might assist him in getting his memory back, if what he and Jon had been told was the truth.

The door chimed again. Obviously this person wasnâ€™t going to go away. Taking a deep breath, Trip pressed the control and took a step back.

He wasnâ€™t prepared for his heart to unaccountably skip a beat when the Vulcan appeared. He remained silent and took a few more steps back as she entered. Her dark eyes boring into his set his heart racing.

â€œI hope you donâ€™t mind my visiting?â€ she asked.

Trip shrugged before gesturing for her to take a seat.

She nodded marginally and sat on the small sofa. â€œThank you.â€

After a long moment, he found his voice. â€œYouâ€™re welcome.â€ He backed away until he was near the bed, then slowly sat down, never taking his eyes off her. â€œYour nameâ€™s Tâ€™Pol, isnâ€™t it?â€

She nodded. â€œThat is correct.â€

He shifted on the bed, still suspicious of his surroundings. â€œWell then, Tâ€™Pol, is there something I can do for you?â€

â€œI came to see how you were doing.â€

â€œIâ€™m fine,â€ he answered. â€œThe doctor thinks I might remember more by being here.â€

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as he looked around the room. His gaze came to rest on a framed picture on the desk. It was of a smiling young woman with blond hair. If this was supposed to be his living quarters, the person in the picture had to be someone important or special to him, but he no more knew who she was than he did this exotic-looking alien with him.

Feeling restless, and a little intimidated, he stood, walked to the viewport, and stared out at the unfamiliar universe. â€œSure is pretty out here,â€ he said, just to break the silence.

Tâ€™Pol rose from the sofa and joined him. â€œYouâ€™ve always enjoyed being out in space,â€ she said softly.

Trip stared at her reflection. â€œIs that right?â€ He looked at the stars. â€œIf what you are telling me is true, why don't I remember?â€

â€œI can help.â€

Trip couldn't keep from turning toward her. There was something about this woman that drew him to her. He didnâ€™t understand what it was, but he couldn't deny that it was happening nonetheless. â€œHow?â€

Tâ€™Pol cast her eyes down. â€œYou and I share a bond.â€ She looked up. â€œIf you are willing, I can use that bond so that you will remember our time together.â€

Trip backed away. â€œI... I...â€

She stepped back. â€œI didnâ€™t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.â€

_â€œI'm not uncomfortable.â€_

_â€œI just thought I should tell you this, while I still had the chance.â€_

Trip swayed on his feet.

Tâ€™Pol approached and steadied him with her hand. â€œAre you all right?â€

Trip stared at her, his heart beating faster and faster, his head pounding.

_Her breath, her touch... the taste of her lips, her tongue - all conspire to set my body on fire._

_I reach up and tear the robe off Tâ€™Polâ€™s shoulders, then run my hands down her inhumanly warm back. I break the kiss and trace my tongue over her chin, her ear, down her neck until I reach her breast. I quickly engulf her nipple, reveling in her suppleness as I lick, suck and nibble._

_She groans. I know what she needs so I push her toward the bed._

_There is no need for words as she lay on her back, taking me with her and into her warm embrace._

_My body over hers, I try to meld my physical being with hers, to get inside her soul, to be one with her. I kiss her hungrily, passionately, burying my tongue deep within her warmth. I stop for a breathless moment and stare into her heated dark eyes. â€œI love you,â€ I whisper, and I stroke her ears, knowing that this gives her the most pleasurable of sensations._

_She throws her head back and moans, then shifts her body, wrapping her legs around my waist, urging me in.  
_  
â€œCommander?â€  
 _  
I run my hands over her naked body, delighting in the feel of her soft skin under my touch. A spark rises. I keep my eyes steady with hers as I enter into her heat and begin to rock slowly.  
_  
â€œTrip?â€  
 _  
She touches my face. â€œNiâ€™rch,â€ she gasps, spreading her fingers along my skin. â€œFal-tor-pan, nrâ€™ich,â€ she whispers.  
_  
â€œDoctor Phlox. Please report to Commander Tuckerâ€™s quarters immediately.â€  
 _  
Tâ€™Pol arches her back. â€œAisha...â€ Her legs tighten around my waist. â€œYana...â€_

_The feel of her warmth surrounding my arousal spurs me even faster and deeper.  
_  
â€œIâ€™m on my way.â€  
 _  
â€œT'hy'la!â€ she calls as my body spasms in her and we come together in an explosive climax._

_As I collapse onto her, she once again wraps her arms around me. I know that her merest touch can stir me.  
_  
Tripâ€™s eyes flew open. â€œWhat the hell was that?â€

Tâ€™Pol stepped closer. â€œI believe you were remembering something,â€ she said gently.

The entreaty in her eyes confused and scared him almost as much as whatever it was that he had just experienced. If it was true, if it was really a memory of his, that meant that everything he had with Jon, everything he felt for Jon, had to be a fabrication. The odd thing was that it didn't feel like a lie, even as he began to understand that what he felt for Jon was what he also felt for this woman.

She might be telling the truth, but he didn't want to hear it. He had to get away from her.

â€œNo,â€ he rasped, taking a step back. â€œJon. Iâ€™ve gotta get back to Jon.â€

Trip ran for the door. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get away from her and find Jon. He fled blindly through the corridors, until his pain and despair forced him to his knees.  
 __  
â€œI wish you could come,â€ I whisper into her delicate ear.

_She pulls her head away and gazes into my eyes. â€œThe captain is in need of a vacation, and he should not go alone. You are the logical choice to accompany him.â€_

_I sigh. â€œTrue. But I still wish I didnâ€™t have to leave you,â€ I tell her, resting my finger on her hand._

_She wraps her fingers around mine. â€œWe will have other opportunities to spend quiet time togetherâ€”â€  
_  
â€œNo! No!â€ Trip pushed himself onto his feet and ran. â€œI have to get to Jon.â€

* * *

The lights were dimmed, the room quiet, as Jon slept. He rolled onto his side, automatically pulling the sheet tighter around him. He had tried to stay awake while waiting for Trip to return, but after everything they had gone through that day, he was exhausted and had fallen asleep.  
 __  
â€œMay we join you?â€

_I look at the two aliens standing at our table, then at Trip. He half shrugs. Weâ€™re on vacation, but that doesnâ€™t mean weâ€˜ll ignore meeting new species. I indicate the empty chairs. â€œSure,â€ I tell them._

_I hold out my hand. â€œCaptain Jonathan Archer,â€ I introduce myself._

_Trip does the same. â€œCommander Charles Tucker,â€ he says._

_The aliens look perplexed at our gestures, so I take one of their hands in mine and shake firmly. I smile. â€œItâ€™s our way of greeting people,â€ I tell them._

_They relax and follow our lead. â€œIt is good to meet you,â€ the alien across from me says._

_â€œLikewise,â€ Trip says._

_â€œI am Syahn,â€ the alien to Tripâ€™s right says._

_â€œAnd I am Suhreen,â€ the other introduces himself._

_â€œWhere are you from?â€ Trip asks._

_â€œJohnkund,â€ Suhreen answers._

_I smile. â€œIâ€™ve never heard of it,â€ I say._

_â€œJohnkund is a distance away,â€ Syahn tells us._

_â€œWhatâ€™s it like?â€ Trip asks._

_Syahn looks at Trip. â€œWe are a peaceful people. It is a lovely planet.â€ He pauses and looks deep in thought. He casts a glance at Suhreen, then continues. â€œHowever, we do have a problem.â€_

_I glance at Trip, who raises an eyebrow. â€œAnd that would be?â€ I ask._

_Syahn stares at Trip. â€œWe understand that you are an engineer?â€_

_â€œThatâ€™s right,â€ he drawls, eyeing them evenly as he sits straighter._

_I donâ€™t blame him for being taken aback. How these aliens know anything about us is unnerving._

_Syahn nods. â€œWe would like your assistance with an engineering problem that we are experiencing on our planet.â€_

_â€œWhat is it?â€ I ask before Trip can._

_Suhreen shifts his gaze from Trip to me. â€œOur generators are ancient, and we do not have the means or technology to upgrade them.â€ He looks at Trip again. â€œYou have technology that will greatly assist us.â€_

_Trip stares at me, so I answer for him. â€œWeâ€™re not in the habit of sharing our technology.â€  
_  
Jon rolled onto his back, his eyes in constant movement under his lids as the dream continued.  
 __  
I pull up the collar of my jacket as we exit the bar. â€œIt got cool quickly,â€ I say.

_Trip pulls on the cuffs of his jacket. â€œYeah, no kidding.â€ He looks back at the bar. â€œSo, whatâ€™dya think?â€_

_I follow his gaze. â€œAbout the Johnkund?â€_

_Trip nods._

_I frown. â€œSounds like we should...â€ I stop when I suddenly sway._

_â€œYou all right?â€ Trip asks, holding onto my arm._

_I shake my head to clear it. â€œI didnâ€™t think I had that much to drink,â€ I mumble as my head starts to spin._

_â€œLetâ€™s get you back.â€ I hear Trip say, but itâ€™s from a distance._

_As we near an alley, Trip stops walking. He is struggling to stand, his supportive hand on my arm falling away._

_â€œTrip...?â€  
_  
â€œTrip,â€ Jon groaned, and tossed the sheets off in his sleep...  
 __  
My eyes focus on the motionless form beside me. I struggle onto my hands and knees to crawl over to him. â€œTrip,â€ I call as I shake him. Iâ€™m relieved when he moans and rolls onto his side.

_â€œWhat happened?â€ he asks, his voice unsteady._

_I look around the darkened room, and try to remember what happened. â€œI donâ€™t know.â€_

_Trip sits up when the light suddenly blazes on and the door opens. I watch with unease as Syahn enters, followed by Suhreen pushing a trolley in front of him_

_â€œWhat do you want?â€ I demand, trying to get to my feet. I sway slightly when I straighten, but hold my focus as the two Johnkund near._

_They stop within a few feet of us. Syahn turns and uncovers the trolley, revealing its contents._

_â€œSonofabitch,â€ Trip hisses, struggling to his feet._

_I can see that Trip is as shaky as I am. Neither one of us is in any shape to put up a fight._

_Syahn picks up one of the huge syringes from the trolley and squirts out some of the contents through its long needle. â€œIâ€™m sorry to do this to you, but we need your help,â€ he says._

_Trip is unable to pull away as Syahn grabs him by the arm and injects the contents of the syringe into his neck._

_I try desperately to get to Trip when he screams in pain, but Iâ€™m stopped by Suhreen. I spin in time to see the needle he has aimed at my neck and try to fight him off, but it is of no use. I hear my own pain echo around the small room as darkness comes._  
  
Jon bolted off the bed, fully awake. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he started to pace. â€œI remember,â€ he whispered. â€œGoddammit, I remember!â€ he growled.

He crouched and held his throbbing head. He moaned when the pain increased.

He looked up when Trip stumbled through the door. By the look in his eyes, Jon knew.

Trip had remembered, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Phlox ran the scanner over Trip where he lay unconscious on a sickbay biobed.

â€œHow are they?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked.

Phlox checked the readings. â€œThey are doing well.â€ He looked up at Tâ€™Pol. â€œDo you know what happened?â€

Tâ€™Pol glanced at Trip. â€œI believe he was remembering a time we spent together. He became quite distraught, and left his quarters abruptly.â€ She paused, shifting on her feet, a sign that Phlox interpreted correctly as an indication of her own emotional unease. â€œI followed him to the captain's quarters. I used my command override to enter, as no one opened the door when I pressed the chime. Both of them were unconscious on the floor.â€

Phlox smiled knowingly, but was stopped from making any observations when the captain groaned. He ran his scanner over the stirring form. â€œI believe weâ€™re about to learn what happened.â€

* * *

â€œTheyâ€™re called the Johnkund,â€ Jon said, rubbing his eyes. â€œTheyâ€™re a warp society, but not a particularly advanced one. Not really interested in learning new things.â€

â€œIt's more like a holiday planet than anything else.â€ Trip interrupted. â€œSpecies from all over came to stay.â€

â€œSo, one has to wonder how many of those were kidnapped and had this done to them,â€ Phlox pondered.

â€œDo you know why they kidnapped you?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked.

â€œThey said they needed Tripâ€™s expertise in repairing their generators,â€ Jon said.

â€œBut the captain turned them down,â€ Trip interrupted again.

â€œBecause they also wanted our technology,â€ Jon added.

â€œObviously they didnâ€™t take too kindly to your rejection,â€ Phlox said as he studied his latest readings.

â€œObviously,â€ Tâ€™Pol noted as she drew up beside the biobed that Trip was sitting on.

â€œCan you recall how you came to lose your memories?â€ Phlox asked.

Trip studied his hands. â€œThe last thing I remember before waking up with a new life...â€

Phlox caught the look that the commander cast in the captainâ€™s direction, then at Tâ€™Pol. He remembered back to the advice he gave the young Vulcan. Yes, it wasnâ€™t going to be easy for any of them...

Phlox turned his attention to the captain as he took up the explanation.

â€œThey injected us with something. Iâ€™m not sure what, but obviously it had the right stuff to wipe our memories clean,â€ he said.

Phlox waved the PADD in his hands. â€œMy test results revealed a chemical compound was used. It was very ingenious,â€ he said.

â€œIn what way?â€ Jon asked.

Phlox chose his words carefully. He was not entirely sure how the men would react to his findings. â€œIt was very selective in how it worked,â€ he started. â€œYou remembered your names, your feelings, and you skills, but you had no memories of your past.â€

â€œHang on,â€ Trip interrupted. â€œFeelings?â€

Phlox met his confused eyes. â€œThat is correct.â€

Jon sat straighter. â€œYouâ€™re talking about friendship, right? That because weâ€™re close friends, they used that to manipulate us into believing we were -â€

Phlox sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. â€œNo, Captain, thatâ€™s not what Iâ€™m saying.â€

â€œThen what?â€ Jon demanded.

â€œAs I said before, the chemical was able to adjust your memories, but only to a specific point.â€ He took a deeper breath. â€œThey couldnâ€™t alter your feelings. In fact, I suspect that it was able to.â€ He stopped for a minute, trying to find the right words. â€œUnblock, for lack of a better term, your deep-seated feelings for each other.

Jon stared at Trip. â€œOur deep-seated what?â€ Trip rasped.

_â€œBridge to Commander Tâ€™Pol,â€_ Hoshiâ€™s voice came over the intercom, preventing any further discussion.

Tâ€™Pol reached for the button. â€œGo ahead.â€

â€œCommander, Admiral Gardner wishes to speak with you.â€

â€œTransfer him to sickbay,â€ she ordered.

Tâ€™Pol activated a nearby communications monitor. â€œAdmiral,â€ she greeted him when his image appeared on the screen.

Gardner screwed up his craggy face. â€œCommander. How is Captain Archer doing?â€

â€œThey are progressing well,â€ she told him.

Phlox suppressed a chuckle at Tâ€™Polâ€™s not-so-subtle correction, then raised an eyebrow when the Admiral continued, oblivious to her rebuke.

â€œGood, good,â€ he mumbled. â€œI have a mission for you.â€

â€œGo ahead,â€ Jon said as he approached the monitor.

â€œAhh, Captain. Good to see you on your feet again.â€

â€œThank you, Admiral. You were saying?â€ he prompted tersely.

The admiral frowned. â€œAre you fit for duty?â€

Phlox stepped in. â€œHe is, Admiral.â€ 

â€œHow can you be sure?â€

â€œIâ€™ve run all the tests I need,â€ he said. â€œThe captain has recovered his memories. His decision-making skills donâ€™t seem to be affected. Apart from the occasional headache, he and the commander are fit for duty.â€ You donâ€™t need to know about the emotional complications that losing their memories has caused, he thought as he stepped back.

Jon smiled. â€œAs you were saying?â€

â€œOh, yes. Well.â€ Gardner cleared his throat. â€œWeâ€™ve been contacted by the government of Krios Prime. They say they have information regarding the location of a Romulan outpost where they are building a weapon.â€ He paused as he pulled at his collar, then stared at the captain. â€A weapon that sounds remarkably similar to the Xindi weapon.â€

Phlox sighed. The last thing they needed right now was to deal with a deadly situation such as this. He peered at Tâ€™Pol and watched, fascinated, as she glanced at the captain and then at the commander, who had quietly joined them. Though she tried to keep her expression neutral, Phlox saw a glint of pain flash in her eyes when the captain took the engineer's hand and squeezed.

Admiral Gardner's orders interrupted Phlox's observations. â€œIâ€™m sending you the rendezvous coordinates. Youâ€™re scheduled to meet them in twelve hours.â€

â€œUnderstood, Admiral,â€ the captain acknowledged. He switched off the transmission and turned to Phlox. â€œWeâ€™ll have to finish this later,â€ he said. Turning to leave, Jon still held Trip's hand in his. After a moment, T'Pol clasped her hands behind her back and followed them.

Phlox observed with a heavy heart as his three friends exited sickbay. â€œNo, not easier at all.â€

* * *

Jon made a mental note to thank Hoshi for taking care of Porthos while he was missing. â€œSorry I was gone so long,â€ he told his pet as he scratched behind his beloved beagleâ€™s ears.

He stood and walked to the viewport. â€œI canâ€™t believe we were only gone three months,â€ he said quietly as he watched the stars pass by in a blur.

He looked down at his hands. Holding Tripâ€™s hand had become so familiar to him, so natural, that he was now feeling naked without his touch. â€œEverything seemed so real.â€

_Trip rests his head on my shoulder. â€œHmm...â€ he sighs. â€œAfter that I donâ€™t think I want to move.â€_

_I chuckle, but say nothing as I twine my fingers around his. I stare at them hypnotically as I swing our hands from side to side._

_â€œYouâ€™re not saying much,â€ he says._

_â€œI was just thinking...â€_

_Trip keeps our hands together as he tilts his head so that I can see his face. â€œAnd that would be?â€_

_I bring our hands up to my lips and kiss Tripâ€™s fingers lightly. â€œJust how much I love you.â€_

_He smiles that beautiful smile. â€œI love you, too.â€_

Jon closed his eyes. His body, his soul, ached to hold his husband. â€œBut I canâ€™t let it continue,â€ he whispered and began the process of placing his love for Trip in his mental strong box.

The door chime rang, startling Jon out of his thoughts. â€œCome in,â€ he called. Despite his best efforts, Jonâ€™s heart skipped a beat when Trip entered.

â€œI suppose we need to talk,â€ Trip started.

Jon pointed to the couch. â€œI guess so.â€

Trip sat slowly. â€œYou know that Tâ€™Pol and I are, um...â€

â€œIn a relationship?â€

Trip nodded.

â€œYes,â€ Jon answered.

Trip sighed. â€œThing is...â€ He gazed into Jonâ€™s eyes. â€œ...I remember everything with such clarity. You and I were married, and happily.â€

Jon joined him on the couch. â€œI know it all seems real, Trip, but you have to remember that our memories were manipulated! We canâ€™t rely on our feelings â€“â€œ

â€œThatâ€™s not what Phlox said.â€

â€œI know what Phlox said,â€ Jon interrupted mildly.

Trip gazed down at his hands. â€œYou donâ€™t believe him?â€ he asked softly.

Being near Trip, and hearing the sadness in his voice, set Jonâ€™s heart racing. He needed space. He stood again and began to pace. â€œI donâ€™t know what to believe,â€ he said, then stopped and turned to Trip. â€œBut we have to think clearly about this.â€

Trip nodded absently. â€œWhat are we going to do, then?â€

Jon stared into Tripâ€™s eyes. He knew what he had to do, but his heart shattered nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon massaged his temples. He was still getting the occasional headaches, but the doctor had assured him they would fade over time. Phlox's only advice had been that he learn how to relax.

â€œRelax? Yeah, right,â€ Jon muttered. â€œWith everything thatâ€™s happened, how can I relax?â€

â€œDid you say something, sir?â€ Travis interrupted his thoughts.

Jon blinked and found himself staring into his young helmsmanâ€™s dark eyes. â€œSorry?â€

â€œYou were muttering. Just wanted to know if you needed anything,â€ he replied.

Jon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. â€œNo, no. Iâ€™m fine. I was just thinking.â€

Travis turned back to his controls. â€œOkay, sir. Just checking.â€

Jon smiled wryly. Trust Travis to notice his distraction, he thought.

â€œWe are coming up on the coordinates,â€ Tâ€™Pol said from her post at the science station.

Jon stood and nodded at Hoshi. â€œOn screen,â€ he ordered.

When the ship came into view, Jon frowned. It was hawk-like in appearance, with swept-back wings and a beak-shaped forward section, and looked suspiciously like-

â€œAn Orion Interceptor,â€ Tâ€™Pol said, giving voice to Jon's own conclusion.

The captain spun to Malcolm. â€œTactical alert,â€ he ordered, then turned to Hoshi once again. â€œHail them.â€

The bridge lights dimmed as the communications officer tried to contact the alien ship. One hand to her earpiece, she glanced over at him. â€œTheyâ€™re not answering, sir.â€

Jon kept his attention on the Orion vessel. â€œLoad forward torpedoes. Aim for their-â€

â€œTheyâ€™re firing,â€ Malcolm warned.

Jon braced himself against the arm of his chair as Enterprise rocked violently. â€œMalcolm, fire on their cannons,â€ he ordered, trying to keep his balance as another explosion shook the ship.

â€œOur port nacelle has been disabled,â€ Tâ€™Pol called.

â€œIâ€™ve taken out their ventral cannons,â€ Malcolm reported, â€œbut their-â€

â€œTheyâ€™re gaining on us, sir!â€ Travis yelled.

â€œHard to starboard,â€ Jon ordered.

â€œCaptain!â€ Malcolm called out. Jon turned to him. â€œIâ€™m detecting a â€“â€

â€œEngineering to Captain Archer,â€ an urgent voice came over the com panel.

Archer leaned down. â€œGo ahead.â€

â€œCaptain, Commander Tucker was transported out of engineering!â€ came the alarmed reply.

â€œThey have gone to warp,â€ Tâ€™Pol said.

Jonâ€™s heart stopped as he stared at T'Pol. â€œDo you have their warp signature?â€

â€œAye, Captain.â€

â€œHow long will it take for us to catch up with them?â€

â€œWith the port nacelle damaged, I am unsure of-â€

Jon spoke to his com panel. â€œCaptain to engineering.â€

â€œHess here,â€ came the immediate response.

â€œWhatâ€™s our top speed?â€

â€œI can give you warp three,â€ she said.

He turned to T'Pol. â€œApproximately twenty-two minutes,â€ she told him answering his unvoiced question.

Jon spun to the helmsman. â€œTravis.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ the young man said, and began inputting a course to follow the Orion vessel.

* * *

â€œGreetings, Commander.â€

Trip spun around. â€œWhat the hell?â€ he growled at the sight of the Johnkund.

â€œWe apologize for your abrupt return, but we still need your expertise with our problem,â€ Suhreen said.

Trip stepped back. â€œYou know the Cap'n will come for me.â€

Syahn appeared from behind Suhreen. â€œYour captain will not do anything foolish to put you in danger,â€ he said as he came to a stop next to Trip. He pulled out a weapon and grabbed Tripâ€™s arm. â€œThis way, please.â€

Trip suppressed his panic as he was led down a sparsely lit corridor. He knew Syahn was right, that the captain wouldnâ€™t put him in danger, but that didnâ€™t mean that Jon wouldnâ€™t put himself at risk to save him. Tripâ€™s mind went to work. He needed to find an escape plan of his own before Jon did do something foolish.

Trip scanned his surrounding as they rounded a corner, looking for opportunities to find a way to freedom. â€œYou planning on using that memory-wiping drug again?â€ he asked, stalling for time.

Syahn stayed silent as they arrived in front of a turbolift.

â€œFine, donâ€™t answer,â€ he grumbled as the door opened, but he needed information and tried Suhreen. â€œSo... let me ask you some questions.â€

Suhreen bowed. â€œIf I can, I will answer.â€

â€œWhy did you use the drug in the first place?â€ he asked as the lift door closed behind him. He turned to Syahn. â€œWhy not just force me?

â€œWe did not want to separate you from your mate,â€ Syahn answered.

Trip frowned. How would they know about Tâ€™Pol? â€œMy mate?â€

Suhreen nodded. â€œWe observed the both of you in the days leading up to approaching you for assistance.â€

Still confused, Trip searched his memory of when they would have had the opportunity. â€œBut, Tâ€™Pol...â€ His voice trailed off when realization dawned. â€œYou mean the captain?â€

Suhreen nodded.

â€œBut the Cap'n's not my mate,â€ he said as the lift came to a stop and they exited onto a catwalk.

Tripâ€™s hopes of finding a way out faded quickly as he looked along the two metre-wide catwalk. It wrapped around a vast interior where, ten metres below, the warp engine was housed. There were no stairs leading down that Trip could see, but he did notice an access door which he hoped would lead him to freedom.

â€œIt is what we felt,â€ Suhreen answered as he opened a door and pushed Trip inside.

Trip spun to face them. â€œWhatâ€™d you mean, felt?â€ he asked, confused.

â€œIt is one of our many gifts,â€ Suhreen said. â€œThe Johnkund are able to feel the emotion of others.â€

Syahn folded his hands in front of his body as he backed away toward the door. â€œIt is easier to adjust memories when two parties care deeply for each other. It made settling into your new lives uncomplicated.â€

â€œSo, youâ€™re telling me that the Captâ€™n and I...â€

Suhreen remained quite as he closed the door, but Trip saw the answer in his eyes. He sank to the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. â€œShit...â€

* * *

â€œWe picked up his life sign, but weâ€™re unable to get a transporter lock on the commander because the area heâ€™s being held in is heavily shielded.â€ Malcolm reported.

Jon stared at the console in front of him. His pulse still raced. His imagination was running wild. He could see Trip disappearing and wanted to reach out to stop him from leaving. His muscles tensed. _What if I donâ€™tâ€”_

â€œCaptain?â€ Malcolm prompted.

Jon straightened. â€œCan we transport onto their ship?â€ he asked.

Malcolm nodded. â€œThereâ€™s an area close to their port hull that we can beam into thatâ€™s isolated.â€

â€œHow many life signs did you detect?â€ he asked, keeping his focus on the console.

â€œHalf a dozen, including the commander's,â€ the tactical officer said.

Jon nodded. â€œGood. We can deal with that.â€ He looked at Malcolm. â€œYou and I will use the transporter to â€“â€œ

â€œCaptain!â€

Jon turned his attention to Tâ€™Pol, who was gazing intently at him. He had heard the entreaty in her voice, he could see it in her eyes. He understood exactly what she was feeling. â€œChange of plans.â€ He turned back to the tactical officer. â€You'll have the bridge.â€

â€œCaptain!â€ Malcolm protested. â€œI should be the one to go.â€

â€œTâ€™Polâ€™s been on one of their ships. I could use her help,â€ he said as he spun to leave to save his husband.

* * *

Jon nodded to the crewman, then prepared himself for the familiar tingle that indicated the transporter was being activated. He held his breath. Even after all these years, using the transporter still had an edge to it.

After he materialized on the Orion ship, Jon crouched and quickly checked his surroundings. Seeing no one around, he nodded at Tâ€™Pol. â€œAnything?â€

She checked her hand-held scanner. â€œI detect no one in the immediate vicinity,â€ she said.

Jon stood. â€œOkay, letâ€™s go,â€ he whispered.

As they stalked the darkened corridors, Jon kept a close eye on Tâ€™Pol. He felt a certain protectiveness for her, although he wasnâ€™t sure why. It seemed more intense than what he would feel for the safety of any other crewman. He thought it might have something do with his connection with Trip.

There was a time he had entertained the notion of building a relationship with Tâ€™Pol, but when he realized that was not where her heart lay, he let the idea go. That, coupled with his belief that his first duty was to his ship, made it somewhat easier to deny any personal desires he might have.

No matter what the cause, however, he wanted to make sure she stayed safe. He owed that to his husband.

_You have got to stop referring to Trip as your husband,_ he berated himself. Though he was reluctant to admit anything, he was in love with Trip. Which brought him back to his feelings for T'Pol, and her relationship with Trip. His heart went out to her. _This canâ€™t be easy for her..._

â€œYou love him,â€ Tâ€™Pol said, interrupting his thoughts.

Jon turned to her. â€œAs do you.â€

â€œThe commander is lucky,â€ she said.

Jon raised his eyebrows. â€œIn what way?â€

Tâ€™Pol gazed at him. â€œHe has two people who love him.â€

* * *

â€œDammit!â€ Trip swore and sucked on his singed finger. â€œCâ€™mon, Commander. You're an engineer. You can beat this bastard,â€ he told himself as he went back to the task of trying to override the locking mechanism to his cell.

He struggled to keep his panic at bay and was desperate to get out. Even though he didnâ€™t say anything, Trip knew Syahn planned on using that drug.

He didnâ€™t want to go through that again. He didnâ€™t want to lose his memories of his relationships with Jon and Tâ€™Pol. He didnâ€™t want to not remember the love he felt for them. His heart ached. His only hope was that if he didnâ€™t make it back they would take care of each other.

â€œWell, then,â€ he mumbled. â€œGet working so that you can get back to them.â€

He stepped back when the door suddenly opened and Syahn and Suhreen entered. His heart raced. He knew what was coming.

* * *

Not wanting to alert anyone to their presence by using the turbolift, Jon and Tâ€™Pol climbed down an inner stairwell that they knew would lead them to where Trip was. As they stepped through the doorway and exited out onto the landing, Jon quickly checked the immediate area, seeing that the coast was clear, he motioned for T'Pol to follow. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out.

â€œNo! Please! You donâ€™t have to do this.â€

Tripâ€™s desperate plea echoed around the huge chamber. Jonâ€™s lungs constricted. â€œTrip!â€ he called.

He ran toward light coming through an open doorway. Jonâ€™s eyes went wide when he entered. â€œNo!â€ he yelled just as Syahn was about to inject Trip. He tackled Syahn to the deck. â€œGet Trip out of here,â€ he ordered after he saw Tâ€™Pol take out Suhreen.

He pushed down hard on Syahnâ€™s chest, pinning the Johnkund to the floor. Once he could see Tâ€™Pol leading Trip to safety, he punched Syahnâ€™s jaw, rendering the alien unconscious.

He jumped to his feet and quickly followed. Just as he turned into the corridor, pain sliced through his right shoulder, the impact sending him toward the railing and over the side. Red flashed behind his eyes as he desperately grabbed onto the edge of the catwalk floor to stop his fall.

â€œJon!â€ Trip shouted.

He heard the sounds of fists coming into contact with flesh as his body swung through the air, followed by weapons fire as his chest smashed into the deck plating. Jon could feel his grip slipping when the silence came.

His mind went back to a time when life was less complicated - his time with Trip as husband and husband. I love you, he thought, and prepared to let go. His weight pulling him down, his fingers slid off the catwalk just as a strong hand grabbed his wrist, guiding him back and preventing his fall.

Jon met Tripâ€™s eyes. He saw his desperation, his love, but he wanted Trip to be free. â€œGo!â€ he ordered.

â€œNope. Not leaving you,â€ Trip said.

Jon was about to repeat his order when he felt another hand wrap around his arm. He looked at Tâ€™Pol. He saw her determination, and something else he couldnâ€™t quite place. His head spun as they pulled him to safety.

â€œHang on, Jon,â€ Trip urged.


	6. Chapter 6

Trip held Jonâ€™s hand. â€œYou sure?â€ he asked Phlox without taking his eyes off his unconscious husband.

â€œIâ€™m sure,â€ Phlox said. â€œIn factâ€”â€œ

Jon groaned.

Phlox smiled. â€You can ask him yourself.â€

Jon opened his eyes and looked around sickbay. â€œWhat happened?â€ he asked groggily as he tried to sit up.

Trip wrapped his arm around him and supported his back as he lifted himself into a sitting position. â€œYou had a close call, is what happened,â€ he said as he stepped back.

Jon rubbed his eyes and groaned. â€œYeah, that hurt.â€ He looked at Trip. â€œI told you to leave me.â€

Trip cocked his eyebrow. â€œI took the prerogative, and decided saving your life was a good idea.â€

Jon went back to rubbing his eyes. â€œSorry, didnâ€™t mean to sound ungrateful.â€ He gazed at Trip. â€œThank you!â€

â€œYouâ€™ll be happy to know there will be no permanent damage,â€ Phlox interrupted happily.

Jon rubbed his aching shoulder. â€œHow long will it take to heal?â€ he asked.

Phlox shrugged. â€œNot long. My osmotic eel has done its work exceptionally well.â€ He chuckled when the captain shuddered. He was well aware of the humansâ€™ aversion to him using his menagerie as healing tools.

â€œWhat happened to the Johnkund?â€ Jon asked.

Trip reached out as if to stroke Jonâ€™s arm, but caught himself. â€œTheyâ€™re limping their way back to their home planet under the watchful eye of Captain Vanik.â€

Jon raised his eyebrow. Vanik was even more condescending than the average Vulcan, and the memory of trying to make small talk with him over dinner always left a bad taste in Jon's mouth. It served the Johnkund right to have Vanik as their watchdog.

Tâ€™Pol, who had been standing quietly to one side, stepped forward. â€œI took the liberty of contacting the Vulcan High Command. They have agreed to assist in repairing the Johnkund's generator. They also will remain on Johnkund to educate them on how to maintain repairs to all their systems, and to guide them.â€

Jon nodded â€œGood,â€ he sighed.

Phlox studied the three senior officers. They stood close to each other, yet not one was touching either of the other two. â€œIt is my understanding that over the Christmas season it is customary to have a few days' leave,â€ he said to break the tension he sensed.

â€œFor the most part,â€ Jon answered.

Phlox walked to his desk. â€œWell, we are due to pass an â€˜Mâ€™ class planet in the next few days.â€

â€œAnd?â€ Jon prompted, warily.

Phlox picked up a PADD from his desk. â€œAccording to my research, the planet is very suitable for all of you to go down to and stay for a few days. Consider this my early Christmas present to you all,â€ he said with an inordinately huge smile that indicated supreme happiness on the part of a Denobulan.

Jon slid off the biobed. â€œPhlox, I donâ€™t think â€“â€

â€œIt wasnâ€™t a suggestion, Captain,â€ Phlox said, maintaining his smile. PADD in hand, he walked back toward the trio. â€œThe three of you have had an extremely trying time over the last few days. It would benefit all of you to follow my medical intervention.â€

He handed the PADD to Jon. â€œThere is a lovely little camping spot that would suit your purposes. It has a running stream nearby, plenty of shade and protection. I also believe that there is a decent-sized mountain that will challenge your fitness.â€

Trip took Jon by one arm, and after a moment's hesitation, Tâ€™Pol took the other, helping Jon off the bed.

â€œUnderstood, Doctor,â€ Jon acknowledged as he was led out of sickbay.

Phlox smiled broadly. â€œMerry Christmas,â€ he cheered and waved at their backs as they left. He raised an eyebrow. â€œHmm... Tâ€™Pol also assisted the good captain,â€ he mused.

* * *

The glow from the fire reflected in T'Pol's eyes as she contemplated the events since the captain and Trip had been returned to Enterprise.

Both men had gone for a walk, taking different directions, presumably to think. As she was alone for the moment, she tried to sort through her unexpected emotions that had surfaced over the past few days for the captain.

The sense of loss she had felt when he had released Tripâ€™s hand outside of sickbay, the panic that had nearly overwhelmed her when he almost lost his life at the hands of the Johnkund... At first she had put these feelings down to her bond with Trip. But now she wasnâ€™t so sure.

_Could it be possible that there is more to my feelings toward the captain other than friendship?_ she wondered. It was conceivable. 

When she had first been assigned to Enterprise her relationship with the captain had been strained, at best. However, over time she had come to respect him, not just as a captain, but also as a friend. An opportunity had presented itself many years ago where she could have embarked on a relationship with him, but she didnâ€™t act on her feelings as her heart was being drawn elsewhere.

Whatever the reason, she didnâ€™t find the thought of having feelings for the captain disagreeable. Through her bond with Trip, she realized that there was much to love about him.

She remembered Phloxâ€™s words, to consider a three-way relationship. _Could we make that work? she asked herself._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the captain returning. She looked up from the fire as he neared. He appeared uncomfortable, so she rose to her feet. â€œI trust you had a pleasant walk?â€ she asked.

He nodded. â€œDespite it being dark, you couldnâ€™t imagine how well I could see things.â€

An uneasy silence fell between them before Jon glanced at her. â€œWell, I think Iâ€™ll hit the sack,â€ he said, turning toward his tent.

â€œBefore you do,â€ Trip called as he entered the clearing.

Jon stopped and turned to him.

â€œIâ€™ve come to my own decision.â€

* * *

Tâ€™Pol sat in the lotus position, staring into the flame of her scented candle. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and attempted to meditate, but the memory of what occurred on the planet still lingered.

_â€œI almost lost you,â€ Trip says as he steps toward the captain. â€œI know you think that you should step out of my life, leave me to be with Tâ€™Pol.â€ He takes the captainâ€™s hand and pulls him close. â€œAnd I know you think that because our memories were altered that our feelings for each other arenâ€™t real. But Phlox disproved that and the Johnkund confirmed that. They are real. I do love you. In all sense and purpose, you are my husband.â€_

_My heart constricts. Though I have done my best to surrender my feelings for Trip, his decision still hurts. I look away to hide my disappointment._

_â€œTâ€™Pol?â€ Tripâ€™s tender voice stirs my katra. I look up into his deep blue, burning, eyes. â€œYou want me to be with Jon, because you believe itâ€™s the right thing to do, the Vulcan thing to do.â€ He reaches out and takes my hand, pulling me near to him. â€œBut you are my bond mate, my wife, and I love you.â€_

_His declaration sets my hopes soaring. I am mute, and though I know no words are needed, our bond has conveyed how I feel._

_He smiles and pulls both of us closer. His warm breath tickles my cheek, sending sparks through my body. â€œYou are my soul mates,â€ he says._

_And I watch with fascination as he kisses the captain._

_He turns to me. â€œWe belong together.â€_

_My heart races when his lips come into contact with mine. His kiss is warm, gentle, full of passion. He pulls back._

_â€œWe can make this work.â€_

_My breath is taken away as I stare into his eyes and see his desire, his love. Not just for me but also for the captain._

_I shift my attention from his overwhelming feelings and gaze at the captain. His eyes are glistening. I see his need, feel his love. â€œCaptain?â€_

_â€œJonathan,â€ he corrects me._

_I bow my head slightly. I understand. In such an intimate situation as this, Captain would be inappropriate. â€œJonathan.â€_

_Jonathan pulls me close. â€œI think Trip is right,â€ he says, a little breathlessly._

_I feel a rush of heat as leans toward me and kisses me gently. His lips are soft, his taste new to me, but there is an unexpected familiarity. There is a question in his eyes when he pulls back. I gaze at Trip and see the same question._

_â€œYes,â€ I say softly._

_No more words are need. We are in one mind._

_Heat surges through me when Trip suddenly leans in and kisses Jonathan hard. I sense his burning desire, his wants._

_It doesnâ€™t take long before we are unclothed. Trip pulls me near to him once more. His hands caress my behind. I lean into his touch._

_I feel Jonathanâ€™s warm body press against my back. He spreads his arms around us, and pulls us into a tighter embrace._

_Trip breaks his kiss and I watch with excitement I cannot control when Jonathan leans around my head and kisses Trip passionately._

_Without realizing, we have sunk to the ground. I lay my body over Tripâ€™s, melding us into one, then reach behind and pull Jonathan down over my back. I need their touch, their warmth._

_I stroke Tripâ€™s arousal. He groans, sending fire through my veins. I need more. I push myself into a sitting position. Jonathan stays with me, folding his arms around me as I take Tripâ€™s arousal and guide him inside._

_Trip grips my hips and I steady myself by placing my hands on his arms. I cannot suppress a moan when he sinks deeper into me._

_Jonathan kneels behind me, straddling Trip - his knees sliding forward to come into contact with mine. His touch is electrifying. He caresses my breasts with his strong hands. I tilt my head so I can enjoy the feel of his lips on my neck._

_He encourages me to move my hips by pushing his body against mine. The feel of his arousal against my back increases my excitement and I begin to rock._

_Jonathan runs his hand down my stomach until he reaches between my thighs. I groan when his finger joins Tripâ€™s arousal and massages me deeply._

_â€œDa'Niikhirch,â€ I gasp._

_â€œKali farr,â€ Trip breathes._

_I increase my pace to match that of Trip, who is bucking under me._

_â€œDa'Niikhirch,â€ I repeat as passion screams through my body._

_The sounds of their pleasure, the touch of their bodies moving against mine, begins to overwhelm me. I struggle to breathe._

_Trip slows his movement and runs his hands up my body. â€œLet me bear some of that load,â€ he says._

_A rare smile crosses my lips. â€œI will be...â€_

_â€œTâ€™Pol.â€_

_Jonathanâ€™s soft call garners my attention. I turn to him._

_â€œLet us help.â€_

_His eyes are soft with concern, and I feel a sense of wonder and awe. I am not accustomed to needing assistance, but in this instance I readily agree and nod my head. â€œI am grateful,â€ I whisper._

_Trip draws me near until my body covers his once more. He closes his eyes. â€œMy mind to your mind...â€_

_He wraps his arms tightly around me and continues the words I taught him long ago. I rest my head on his shoulder and soak in his calm. â€œMy thoughts to your thoughts...â€_

_I feel Jonathan wrapping me in his warm embrace as Trip continues._

_â€œOur minds are melding...â€_

_I close my eyes and inhale deeply._

_â€œOur minds are one...â€_

_Although not a true mind meld, an overwhelming sense of peace spreads through my katra as our bodies and minds unite._

_I moan softly when Trip begins to move again. Our cocooning brings me comfort as I enjoy the pleasure of their warmth._

_Jonathan shifts his body so that he is no longer on top of me. He lies on his side, taking Trip and me with him, so that I am once again sandwiched between them. Jonathan wraps his arms and legs around us both as Trip continues to move deep within me._

_Itâ€™s not long before my hunger burns, and I roll on top of Trip and raise myself again. I reach for Jonathan. He knows what I need._

_Fire rips through my body and my desires increase when he straddles Tripâ€™s legs behind me and quickly inserts his finger once more._

_I reach around and grab Jonathanâ€™s arousal, squeezing hard, his groan taking me deeper and deeper into sexual bliss._

_Trip reaches up and kisses me deeply, hungrily, his touch, his taste, taking me over the edge. I throw my head back and drape my arm around Jonathanâ€™s neck. I pull him in for a hungry kiss. I donâ€™t let go as Trip increases his thrusts and my body rocks in time with his._

_I use Jonathan for support when I lean back into him. He wraps his arms around me, and pushes his arousal against my back. He bites my neck, increasing the physical sensation of touch._

_I growl and clench my thighs tight. I cry out loud when my body shudders and I come in a fiery explosion._

_I continue to tremble as Trip comes, Jonathan follows not far behind. I collapse onto Tripâ€™s sweaty chest..._

Gentle laughter finally drew Tâ€™Pol from her memories. She opened her eyes and gazed at the two men who were draped naked across the bed.

She raised an eyebrow at her two mates. â€œWhat is so amusing?â€

Trip slid off the bed to the floor, quickly followed by Jonathan.

â€œWell!â€ Trip smiled as he crawled over to her. â€œFor one, you look amazing.â€

Tâ€™Pol bowed her head slightly. â€œAs do you,â€ she said, indicating with her eyes that she appreciated the sight of the two naked men, who continued to crawl toward her.

â€œAnd, two,â€ Jonathan added, â€œyou look like you could use some company.â€ He cast his eyes down.

Tâ€™Pol followed his gaze. She wasnâ€™t surprised that she was wet; her experience on the planet had exhilarated her, fulfilled her passion.

Trip pulled up next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. â€œI think we should consult with Doctor Phlox in the future,â€ he said.

Excitement grew in her body as Jonathan sat behind her and pulled her close to his warm chest. She struggled to focus. â€œFor what reason?â€ she managed to ask.

Trip knelt in front of her. â€œHe gives great holiday tips.â€ He kissed her again before leaning over her to kiss his husband. Their passion thrilled her.

Jonathan pulled back. â€œThat he does,â€ he said, smiling.

Trip laughed. â€œMerry Christmas.â€

Tâ€™Pol reached up to Trip. Her lips met his and she kissed him slowly. She pulled back. â€œIndeed...â€


End file.
